Forever Faithful
by NobodyOfAnySignificance
Summary: Semper Fi
**A/N: This one probably more fluff than anything else, does get a little dirty towards the end! Hope you enjoy.**

 **PS: Yeah I don't own them. They are all Dicks. Not fair!**

 **Forever Faithful:**

The case had been another hard one; then again they all seemed hard now. Olivia felt like she is just going through the motions every day. She doesn't have the same spark, the same get up that she used to have.

Since Elliot left without a word she felt as though there is no longer a reason to get out of bed every day, no longer a reason to breathe. He had been her life for 12 years, her reason for being and now he is gone.

She is seated at her desk looking at the paperwork she needs to complete. This case had pissed her off no end. Serial rapist, frigging twin brothers and a rookie detective who seemed to go out of her way to get on Olivia's last nerve.

She knows Rollins is just trying to show Oliva she can do it, that she does have skill and talent but honestly she just wasn't interested. She really didn't want to have to be pulling a junior into line all the time. It was bad enough when she had to drag Elliot back onto the straight and narrow, but that was different. She had been partnered with him when she was very young, he was the senior and she felt she was the junior. So she believed it was her duty to try and keep him calm when she felt his temper would get the best of him.

He had told her many times she wasn't his junior. He told her they were partners, equals for better or worse.

For better or worse, if he truly believed that then why did he leave without a word? Well, she thinks, I guess this means we are divorced.

She looks across her desk to where he used to sit. It still lay empty. She had moved all his personal belongings into a box that still sat in the locker room many months after his leaving. He wasn't coming back for it, but she refused to throw it away but at the same time she couldn't take it home with her and have it as a constant reminder.

She hadn't let her new partner take up residency across from her. He hadn't even asked, he had seen her reaction when she packed it up and figured it was safer to sit across from Rollins.

Captain Cragen had told her she couldn't leave it as a shrine to him. That had really hurt, way more than when he had told her Elliot wasn't coming back.

To her it felt like they were all moving on without him. They are all ready to accept he isn't coming back and that life has to return to normal.

She can't do it though. Her best friend was no longer standing side by side with her. She couldn't just look up and steal glances at him. She can no longer drink in the way his forehead would furrow and how his nose would crinkle up when he was trying to concentrate.

She could no longer pretend that she needed to talk to him just so she could get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. That is what she first fell in love with she realises, his eyes.

She is jolted back to reality by a uniformed officer calling her name. She looks up and signals for him to come over. He hands her an envelope and he walks away.

Olivia looks at her name printed on the front and instantly feels light headed. She runs her fingers over the familiar scrawl.

"Elliot" She whispers.

It is his writing; she would recognize it till her dying day. She had often teased him about having to decipher it before handing their reports to Cragen. He would pretend to be hurt, then just laugh and tell her he would try and make it legible next time. She loved it when he smiled at her.

She opens the envelope and lets the contents spill onto her desk. The first item is enclosed in a little card. It is the mini version of his badge with the numbers that are seared into her brain, 6313. The note on the card…"Semper Fi, El."

She picked up the second item; it was a gold medallion on a gold chain, longer than the ones she normally wears. It is round with the Earth, Globe and Anchor emblem on it. She recognises it but only from the tattoo on Elliot's forearm.

That man has managed to take her breath away once again, and he isn't even in the room.

Semper Fi, she isn't sure what it means. Turning to her computer screen she brings up the search engine and types in the phrase. Clicking on the first response she reads: 

" _Semper Fidelis, is a Latin phrase that means Always Faithful or Always Loyal. Well known motto of the US Marine Corp"._

"Always faithful", she mutters to herself. Olivia just stares at it, turning it over in her hands. She doesn't understand what he wants her to take from that.

Letting out a sigh, she puts everything back in the envelope and grabs her car keys and bag. She can see that Cragen is still in his office so she pops her head in and tells him she is leaving. Olivia doesn't wait for a reply, just walks out of the squad room to the elevator.

She walked to her car determined to confront the son of a bitch. She had called him numerous times until Cragen told her he wasn't coming back. One thing she never did was go to his house. At the time she felt it would demean them both, but now she wanted answers and she would fucking get them. Even if it killed her.

She threw the envelope and her bag on the passenger seat and began the drive to his house in Queens. She drove in silence, trying to figure out what she would say to him. Truth be told she wanted to slap him for walking away, but she really wanted him to hold her because she missed him so much.

She pulls up and parks across the street. The lights are on in the house and she can see Kathy's car in the driveway. Olivia sits there, her heart beating a thousand times a minute. She sighs, grabs the envelope and walks to wards the house.

She stands on the front porch, hesitates slightly, before bring her hand up to knock on the door. She can hear movement inside and also a child laughing before the door swings open.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? Is everything OK?" Kathy had answered the door. Olivia can see Eli running around behind his mother and can't help but think how much he has grown.

"Um, Kathy." Olivia felt like she couldn't speak. For some reason she is surprised it is Kathy who answered the door. Of course she would, it's her house, she lives here with her husband Olivia mentally chastised herself. She was beginning to second guess her reasons for coming and started to turn away from the door.

"I should go, this was a mistake. I'm sorry Kathy." She mumbles

Kathy reaches out and grabs her wrist to stop Oliva from bolting off the porch steps.

"Olivia, please. Come inside." Kathy says to her. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

Olivia turns back to face Kathy and just nodded her head. They walk inside the house to the kitchen. Kathy fills the kettle and puts it on to boil. She looks at Olivia and takes in her tired appearance, she looks beaten.

"So, Olivia." Kathy pauses; she really wasn't sure how to ask. In the end she just blurts it out quickly,

"Oliva, how long has it been since you saw Elliot?"

Olivia just walks to the kitchen table and sits down on one of the chairs. She looks down at the envelope in her hand, wondering if Kathy had seen the handwriting.

"Honestly" Olivia says. Kathy hears her voice and thinks she even sounds defeated.

"Um, honestly, not since he left the precinct the day of the shooting." Olivia's voice cracks. She wonders why Kathy asked that, surely she knows.

"I'm so sorry Olivia." Kathy whispers. The water boiled and she made them coffee. Once finished she sat a cup in front of Olivia and took a seat opposite her.

"We all begged him to go and see you when he left. He just said it was better for you if he didn't." Kathy explained. She looked at the envelope; she knew the writing on the front.

"I called him but he didn't pick up. I sent him text messages but he never replied. The last time I tried to call his phone was disconnected." Olivia told Kathy, her voice barely above a whisper. She can't bring herself to look up at Kathy so she stares at her coffee cup instead.

"I need to have some closure, Kathy. I need to be able to say goodbye. I guess he isn't home though is he? I should go." Olivia goes to stand.

"No, he isn't home. He hasn't been for the last five weeks Oliva. We've separated, for good this time." Its Kathy's turn to stare at the coffee up in front of her.

She had hated to admit that to Olivia. That her marriage was finally over. Kathy truly believed that the night Elliot left the house for good he was going to Olivia.

Olivia looked over at Kathy her eyes wide with surprised. She also noticed Olivia's hand tighten around the envelope.

"He wasn't the same after the shooting. I thought having him around more would save us, but it just pushed us apart." Kathy tries to explain. "In the end we had drifted too far apart to be able to come back together. It came to a head one night, we argued, the worst in a long time. Then we both stopped, it was like we realised at the same time that it was over. Then we cried." Kathy pauses. She again looks at the envelope and curiosity gets the better of her.

"He has been in touch now hasn't he, Liv. That's his handwriting on the envelope. What did he send you?" She whispers the last part, almost scared to know.

Olivia can't speak; she tips everything out onto the table and slides the medallion over to Kathy. There is an uncomfortable silence as Kathy examines it and a tear slips down her cheek.

She puts the medallion back on the table sliding it back towards Olivia. She then walks into the kitchen. Olivia watches her, curious about her reaction.

Kathy is searching through a drawer trying to find the writing pad and a pen. Finally locating them she quickly writes something down and tears the paper off. She walks back to Olivia.

"Do you know what Semper Fi means, Olivia?" Kathy asks her.

Olivia just nods, "Always Faithful."

Kathy sighs and hands the paper over. Written down is an address and a phone number.

"Go see him Olivia. You have no idea how much it hurts to admit this, but it's you he loves and you he wants to spend his life with."

"How can you say that Kathy?" Olivia is shocked. "He hasn't spoken to me in months, hasn't made any effort to contact me. He just walked away." Her voice is raised now, she is conscious not to shout because she doesn't want to upset the little boy in the other room.

Kathy picks up the medallion that is still sitting on the table and hands it back to Olivia.

"That is how I know. He said to me after he left the marines that if he hadn't have been able to afford a wedding ring he was going to give this to me. He had made a pledge when he was in the Marines to be faithful to his country and he would use it to make the same pledge to me." Kathy told her, waiting to see Olivia's reaction.

She was just sitting there, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Olivia, even though you don't realise it, that's what he as done. He is trying, in his own screwed up way, to tell you that he loves you." Kathy smiled slightly.

"Just go to him and talk. If you don't believe he feels the same as you then you can just say goodbye. You can have your closure."

Olivia stands, "How did you know?" Her voice falters once more, "How did you know I love him?"

Kathy sighs and looks her in the eyes, "I've always known, the same way I know Elliot is in love with you. The glances, the body language. You both may not have realised you were doing it but everyone around you knew, Liv. We all knew that you were both hopelessly in love and wouldn't admit it."

Oliva is shocked, tonight is just too much for her to deal with. The soon to be ex wife of the man she is in love with has pretty much given her blessing.

"I'm so sorry, Kathy. You have to know that nothing ever happened between us" Olivia pleads.

"I know nothing every physically happened between you both, but mentally, well mentally it's a different story." Kathy rubs her forehead; it's all a bit much for her as well. "Olivia, please go and see him."

With that they both head towards the front door. Olivia looks at Eli sitting on the couch, he is watching cartoons. She smiles and says, "I've missed him".

Olivia opens the front door and starts to walk through when Kathy stops her.

"I want you to know that you are welcome to come and spend time with him Olivia. No matter what happens tonight with Elliot, we are always here. You saved our lives that day and Eli knows that, I promise you, he knows." Kathy lets go of the light hold she had on Olivia's arm.

Olivia doesn't quite trust her voice so she just nods and steps out into the cool night air and walks to her car.

She looks once more at the piece of paper and throws it on the passenger seat along with the envelope. She starts the car and heads back towards Manhattan.

Olivia pulls up outside the building, getting a spot across the road. It is nondescript; it looks like any of the thousands of apartment buildings in New York. Yet she feels as though she can see an aura around it, he is here. She can feel him.

Getting out of the car feels like such an effort, like her legs don't want to work. She sits back down in the seat. Her breathing is erratic too. She is so tempted just to go back to her apartment and drink herself into oblivion to forget the last few hours.

In the end it's the anticipation she felt about seeing him, even if it was for the last time that won. She grabs the envelope, glances again at the apartment number, slides out of the car and walks across the road to the front door of the building.

She stands there looking at the glass door and realises she doesn't have the code to unlock it, she knows it isn't on the piece of paper in the car. Olivia actually laughs at this. She doesn't want to press the buzzer to his apartment and alert him to her being there. At the same time she doesn't want to press the others as it is getting quite late now.

As luck would have it she saw somebody come out of the elevator inside and walk towards the door. As they leave they hold it open for her so she can enter, no questions asked, she just walks in.

Olivia enters the elevator and presses Floor 6. She almost wishes she had taken the stairs to give herself more time to think. He might not even be home, she thought, then what? Would she just camp outside his door until he walks up the corridor?

Before she realises it she is standing at his front door. She hesitates, then realises it's now or never and she knocks.

She hears a noise from behind the door and holds her breath as she hears the locks being undone and watches the door opens.

"Olivia" He breaths. They both stand there silent. She does the only thing she can think of, she slaps him across the face. Hard.

"Fuck that hurt." She says shaking her hand to try and get rid of the tingling feeling. She unloads on him now,

"What the fuck, Elliot? You've been gone how long? No contact, not even a fucking text and all of a sudden you decide to send me this?" She holds up the envelope and waves it in his face.

He is standing there, shocked. Shocked that she is here and even more shocked that she slapped him across the face. He can feel the sting across his cheek and wonders if he will find a bruise there tomorrow morning.

"You had better come in" He tells her as he moves into the hallway to allow her through the door. She huffs as she stalks passed him towards the living room.

"Nice place El, a lot closer than Queens." She says, more sarcastically than she would have liked but right now she didn't care.

She holds up the envelope again and continues her rant,

"Not as far for you to come to the precinct and leave this for me. Is that why you waited so long hmm? It was just too far to drive from Queens when you didn't have to come to work anymore?"

"Liv, please…" He tried to talk but she was on a roll now.

"So, what, you decide to upheave my life once again with your note? The badge I can understand, but the medallion? What the hell does that mean?"

He reaches out and grabs her wrist, the one holding the envelope, hoping it will get her to stop. She just shakes him off and keeps going.

"So I see all this and I think fuck it, I am gonna get answers." She is now pacing up and down his living room.

"I finally pluck up the nerve to come to your house only to find out, from your wife, that you've split again and that you're now in Manhattan."

"LIV!" He shouts now, he needs to get her attention.

She looks at him and runs her hand through her hair. "What?" She snarls at him.

"Please, Liv." He starts.

"No, don't call me that. You lost the right to use my nickname when you walked away Elliot." She puts extra emphasis on his name.

He thinks his heart breaks at that moment. He was the one who gave her that nickname, he was possessive of it. He hated it when other people called her that, it was his.

"Olivia, please sit down. I know you are pissed with me, and rightly so, but I don't think you came looking for me just to slap me." He gave her a lopsided grin; she glared at him but sat down in a plush chair on the far side of the room.

"Go ahead, explain this to me, explain why I haven't heard a peep from you in six months."

He takes a seat on the couch, he clasps his hands together and wonders where to start.

"Olivia, I read every text you sent, listened to every voice mail. I am sorry I didn't reply, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear your voice." His voice was cracking slightly. He took a deep breath to try and keep himself composed.

"I couldn't go back. Too much had happened" He continued, "That whole year leading up to Jenna was just fucked up. Dana came back, managed to get me fucking shot again. We had those kids in the fight club, pretending I was a sex addict, the swingers club. Calvin coming into your life only to be taken away again." He hears her gasp at Calvin's name.

Elliot starts to pace now. "I saw the blood on your hands when you walked out of that church bathroom; it nearly killed me, Liv."

Her head snapped up at his use of her nickname.

"Sorry" He whispered, and then continued.

"I thought you had been hurt, I had to touch you just to make sure you were OK, that you were still with me. I didn't know how much more I could take. Then the day in the squad room felt like it was happening again. Jenna pointed that gun at you Olivia. I didn't shoot her to protect anyone else."

His voice is now a whisper once more.

"I shot her so she wouldn't hurt you."

Olivia watches him, tears in her eyes. It had happened again, he had chosen her over the job.

"I saw her point the gun at you and it jolted me. I could have risked shooting her in the arm or shoulder, knowing it might not disarm her and that she could still get a shot in or I could aim for a larger area, knowing she wouldn't get a chance to shoot. I shot her in the chest because I knew she would go down and you would be safe." He tells her

She still doesn't fully understand.

"Then why leave without a word, El? I can understand you wanting to leave the job, that it was getting too much but you left me too." She knows he has heard her use of his nickname. They just look at one another.

"I thought you hated me." He sits down on the couch again.

"I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I know you said differently in your messages but I always figured deep down you hated me." The tears fall freely down his cheek now.

She stands and crosses the short distance between the chair and the couch. Olivia sits next to him, turning her body towards him. She takes his hands in her own.

"Elliot, I could never hate you, never." She is crying too. "Why now though, why the medallion?"

He looks at their hands entwined and then to her face, taking her in. He hasn't looked at her properly for so long.

"If you spoke to Kathy, you will know a bit of what went on. I had contemplated going back to work but Tucker wanted to open up every incident I had been involved in. Focusing on the ones that involved you. I think he was determined to bring us both down." He pauses and lets her absorb this information.

"It was easier for me to walk away, collect my pension and just go. Kathy was angry when I told her I wasn't going to fight it, but when I told her it was because I wasn't going to let IAB investigate you, she was furious." There is a long silence.

Olivia squeezes his hand, hoping it encourages him to continue.

"I shut down after that. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Kathy and I were just existing in the same household. She picked up extra shifts at the hospital just to be away. I would talk to the kids but whenever they asked about you or about work I would lose it."

His mouth feels dry but he doesn't want to stand and get a drink. He doesn't want to lose the contact he has with her.

As if she has read his mind, she pulls his hand as she stands. She walks them towards the kitchen and opens the fridge door. She doesn't let go of him as she grabs a bottle of water, hands it to him and gets another for herself. Silently she guides him back to the couch. Their hands break briefly to open the bottles but when they both set the water down on the table they seek each other out once again.

"They all tried to get me to speak to someone. I did the job mandated counselling sessions but never went into much detail. I guess because I knew I wasn't coming back so I didn't bother. At one point Kathy even begged me to call you; she thought it might help if I spoke to you because you were there. I shouted at her, told her to back off."

Olivia leans back into the couch, he moves with her.

"El, you could have called me at anytime. I would have been there for you."

"I know that Liv, but I also know you would have talked me into coming back, not deliberately, but just by being there for me. Some days the only reason I would come into work is because I knew you would be there."

"The medallion, El..." She tries to ask him but he cuts her off.

"Do you know what it means? Semper Fi?" He asks her.

"Yes I do, I looked it up. Always faithful." She replied.

"I wanted you to know that I will always be faithful to you Liv. This medallion means a hell of a lot to me. It had sat in my drawer at home for years and after I moved here I kept pulling it out. For 12 years you kept me sane. When you went to Oregon it almost killed me. Yes my wife had left me, but the love of my life had walked away and that hurt me more."

Olivia looks up at him; she was trying to comprehend what he was telling her.

"I was going to come and see you in a couple of days, I wanted to send you that first. I don't miss the job, but I miss you Oliva. I miss you more than you could ever imagine."

She lifts a finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"No El, I can imagine because I have spent every day that you have left missing you. I wake up in the morning and remember that you won't be there and it hurts, my heart hurts El."

He turns his whole body to face her, puts a finger on her chin to raise her head to look directly into his eyes. Elliot moves his head towards her and brushes his lips against hers. He pulls back slightly to see her reaction, her eyes are slightly and he can see her breathing has quickened.

He dips his head back into her and captures her lips harder this time. Her hands let go of him and she snakes them around the back of his necks pulling him in closer. She opens her mouth to his and slides her tongue inside, coaxing his out. His arms wrap around her waist pulling her body to him.

They break apart and he rests his forehead against hers, the apartment is silent, even the cars seem to have stopped outside. The only noise is the sound of their breathing.

"Liv, I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Please forgive me." He pleads with her.

"I love you too." She whispers, hardly believing she is saying the words to him.

She takes his hand once more and pulls him to stand with her. They stand face to face as she wraps her hands around his neck once more and licks his bottom lip before sliding it inside his mouth. He grips her hips as their kiss becomes more heated Olivia groans into him and bucks her hips against him.

"Bedroom, El now." She moans into his mouth.

"Are you sure, Olivia, I don't want to do anything you will regret." He hopes she doesn't change her mind.

"I'm sure, I've waited 12 years for you El, and I'm not waiting any longer."

They break apart and he leads her down the hallway to his bedroom. She takes it in; it is nicely decorated in neutral colours. The main feature is the bed, its huge, defiantly a king size she thinks.

They kiss once more as she untucks his t-shirt from his jeans; they stop so she can pull it over his head. Olivia admires his bare chest, she had seen it before on many occasions but she had never been able to touch it. She ran her fingers down his shoulders, over his nipples and down.

He groans at the touch, he wants more, he wants all of her. He unbuttons her shirt and pushes it off. He is growing harder when he sees her bra.

"You had to wear fucking red didn't you? God, you look so hot." He whispers in her ear.

It makes her whimper as she feels a rush of wetness seep into her panties. She decides to play back.

"If you think that's hot, just wait till you see the panties." She says to him as she unbuttons her slacks and slides down the zipper. He puts his hand over hers to stop her.

"Let me" He practically growls to her.

He slides the zipper all the way down and puts his hand back onto the waistband and lowers them down. He gets down on his knees and he removes her shoes and stockings and she helps him to flick away her work clothes.

He is face to face with the most lacy, fucking gorgeous pair of red panties. He runs his hands back up her legs, feeling her shiver at his touch. He reaches her hips and slides them to her arse.

"Did you always wear these when I was there?" After he had grabbed her arse he realised the bare flesh meant she wasn't wearing panties, but a thong.

She smiled down at him and said "Yeah, if I wore any at all."

She was such a fucking tease. He leans in closer; he is face to face with her pussy. He wants to taste it so badly. He puts his nose right against her thong and inhales, she smells so good.

He stands up, running his hands all the way up her body and across her breasts.

"We need to get this off", he says as he reaches behind her to unclip it and slid it down her arms.

"You've got too many clothes" she says as she pulls at the belt buckle around his jeans. Her hands are shaking as he nuzzles into her neck sucking on the sweet flesh he finds there.

"El, let me concentrate, I need to get your jeans off now."

He chuckles at her words, and swats her hand away to undo the buckle. Once he does, she goes back to working on the button and the zipper. She pulls them down, along with his boxer shorts and gets a full look at his erect cock poking out.

"Oh God, El." She groans as she takes it in her hand. He bucks his hips into her. It was big, really big and thick. She knew he would be though. She was worried now about taking him all in, it had been a while for her and no other man was the size of Elliot.

He gently pushes her towards the bed, her legs hit the bottom and he lays her down. He puts one hand on the waistband of her thons, slides up her body and puts the other hand behind her head pulling her into another kiss.

The hand on her thongs inches down, he can feel how wet she is through the fabric. He rubs his finger up and down, her legs slip open even further. She wanted him to touch her in the flesh; she pushed herself up to him trying to get more contact.

He smiled at her, "You are so wet, Liv. I wanna touch you, I want to feel how wet you are for me".

He slides the thong to the side and slips a finger inside.

"Oh fuck, El." This is real now, she can't believe it. Elliot Stabler has just touched her pussy and she is soaking wet for him.

He pulls out and whips off them off her. They are both completely naked now. Elliot looks up at her, she is fucking beautiful. Her face is full of desire; she wants him as much as he wants her.

He slips off the bed onto his knees while using his hands to push her legs apart. He leans in and looks right at her as he places little kisses on her inner thighs working his way up to her red hot centre.

She pulls herself up on her elbows so she can get a better view. If Elliot is going to eat her pussy she wants to watch every second of it. Her breath hitches as he reaches the top of her thigh, she is waiting for that first feel of his tongue on her pussy.

He doesn't disappoint. He pulls her legs over his shoulders, using both hands he parts the folds of her pussy to expose her clit to him. Keeping eye contact he licks her hot wet slit from the bottom up to her clit. He sucks it into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.

She lets out a long moan and reaches one hand down to push him closer. She feels him laugh at this and the sensation is just too much. She arches up but then he grabs her hips and holds pushes them back down onto the bed.

He watches her head roll back on her shoulders and he goes back to work on her. He flattens his tongue and moves his way back around her folds, suckling her lips into his mouth. He can hear her muttering something but he is too preoccupied to know what.

She loves this; his tongue knows just what to do. She feels it go back to work on her, all the way down and he pushes it inside her. Oh God, Elliot is fucking her with his tongue.

He takes one of his hands from her thigh and brings it down, pushing his thumb gently on her clit and moving it in a circular motion. She lets out a cry now.

He stops for a second, "Your close aren't you Liv? Do you want me to keep going? Do you want me to make you cum with my tongue?" His voice is so fucking sexy.

She looks at him in disbelieve, the cocky bastard is actually asking her that. He wants control and because she is so close she will give it to him, but payback is a bitch.

"Yes El, fuck me with your tongue. I want to cum in your mouth." She was so desperate to feel him.

"That's what I wanted to hear" He says to her as he slips his head back between her thighs. He rubs the skin to the side of her clit, not making direct contact and slides his tongue back inside her. She feels so tight as he pushes in. So tight and so hot.

He pulls out and licks her back to her clit and pushes one finger inside her, pumping slowly as he sucks her clit into his mouth. She is grabbing at the blankets and trying so hard to thrust herself up to him.

Elliot continues to pump his finger inside her pussy; he slowly pulls it out and thrusts two fingers deep inside her now. He is hoping he can loosen her up just a bit before he slides his cock inside her, he doesn't want to hurt her.

"Oh God El, keep going, I'm gonna cum. Oh Fuck, El, El" She whispers, her voice getting more urgent.

He finger fucks her harder, feeling her inner walls contract around him. He sucks her clit hard as he feels her whole body tense up and she floods his hand with another surge of wetness.

The noise that escapes her throat is almost primal. Elliot wants to hear her make that noise every time he is with her. He can't get enough of it.

He removes his fingers and makes his way up her body, kissing every square inch. He arrives at her breasts, he kisses his way around her right one pulling her distended nub into his mouth and biting down gently. He is rewarded with another long sigh. His right hand, the one he fucked her with is on her left breast, squeezing and tugging her nipple.

Olivia reaches down and pulls his hand from her breast up to her mouth. She can smell herself on him. She slides the two fingers he had inside her into her mouth and sucks her juices off them. Elliot watches her do this and just about dies at the sight.

"Holy shit, Liv that is the most fucking erotic thing I have ever seen. I need to be inside you now, so badly."

He pulls himself up so he is face to face with her, they kiss again. He slides her back up the bed till she has her head on the pillows. Olivia moves her hand in between them as he raises himself up. She lines his cock up with her pussy and as she lets go she pushes her groin against his, giving him permission.

He slowly slides himself inside her, stopping as he breaches her entrance to let her adjust. They both groan, the feeling is indescribable. They had both waited so long for this.

"El, please, I need you all the way inside" To emphasise her point she grabs his arse and pushes it towards her. He thrusts all the way inside, she feels so good. Her velvety walls close around him as he slides his whole length out and then rams it back inside her.

She moves her hips to meet his rhythm; they could both hear the sounds of their bodies as the crash together. He sucks on her neck once again, this time marking her. She moves her hands to his back and scratches her fingernails down the length of his spine.

"El, you have to move faster, I'm gonna cum again" she can hardly get the words out of her mouth.

He stops his thrust and looks at her for a second. She guesses what he is thinking and answers him. "I'm on the pill, I want you to cum inside me" She thrusts against him once more to prove her point.

He can feel her tightening against him again, he can hardly fucking move. He needs her to cum first, he is so close. He reaches his hand between the two of them and roughly rubs the pad of his thumb against her clit.

She explodes around him, "Fuck El, right there, don't stop, so fucking good"

He is right behind her, she feels him thrust inside her one more time, he spills deep inside her.

"Liv, Liv, Olivia. God I love you, Liv. I love you so much."

They lay together, savouring their first time. He goes to roll off her, but she stops him. He realises she wants him to stay inside her, he wants that too.

Elliot is nuzzling her earlobe, gently licking around the outside of her ear and kissing his way down to her cheek and across to her lips. She opens her mouth and they kiss, more gently this time.

"I'm never letting you go Liv. I fucked up big time, please forgive me. Tell me you want this too."

Olivia looks at him; she can see tears in his eyes again. She caresses his cheek and smiles.

"I forgive you El. I love you, I promise you that. You're all I have ever wanted."

Elliot reaches to pull the sheet over them. She locks her ankles around the back of his legs so he can't move out of her and sighs. This is exactly where they are both meant to be.

"Liv, I may not be your partner at work anymore but I am your partner in life for better or worse, don't ever doubt that." He tells her.

They slowly drift off to sleep; knowing tomorrow morning brings a new chapter to both their lives, but it is one they have been waiting twelve years for.


End file.
